Changeling
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Time goes closer for the baby to be born only now there is an unexpect surprise. NEW CHAPTERS
1. What the…?

Changeling.  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. I give credit to all the author of books I have read over the years that help teach me to tell a story. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks go to both of my great Betas for their great suggestions and hard work of keeping me on track. Rated: G-shippy  
  
Author note: This is the second half of the four part series.  
  
Part 1: What the.????  
  
Aeryn paced in front of John. Giving a soft moan, she stopped and placed her hands on her lower back then stretched.  
  
"Aeryn, are you all right?"  
  
"No! My feet are swollen, my back hurts." She looked down at herself. "and.and look how big I've gotten."  
  
John's gaze lowered to her overly round stomach. 'Yeah, he had to agree she was large.'  
  
"Honey, you're carrying low this time."  
  
"So, I carried low with Aeryanna but I wasn't this large!" She griped.  
  
Reaching out his hand he pulled her to sit next to him. Aeryn went willingly into his arms, wanting to be held close. Kissing her on the cheek, John let his hand run down her belly in soothing circles.  
  
"Honey, all I can tell you is that each child is different. I wish I could help you more then to just say I understand." Kissing her again he hugged her. "I love you more then life itself. Having a family with you has been one of the greatest achievements of my whole life."  
  
Raising her eyes up to meet his, she gave him a soft smile that said it all. "I have become more then I could have ever dreamed.having this life.this family with you is the only greatest achievement in my life.I love you beyond hope."  
  
Their lips met tenderly once.then twice. Aeryn was the first to pull back before their passion could flare between them. Clearing her throat she asked. "How did Ian take the news of his."  
  
"Like the little warrior that he is. Don't worry, babe, he's cool with it." John chuckled. "He was eager to tell Aery.because it made him so special."  
  
"But he does understand we love him.that he is our son?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. He never doubted that for a moment. He's even glad he can pass the title of baby on to this little one." John said patting her belly.  
  
Aeryn had gone quiet as she stared down at his hand. Turning his head sideways John studied her thoughtful face. "What?"  
  
She started rubbing his arm. Right now she needed to touch him. to be touched by him. Strong feelings of uncertainty washed over her, causing her to shutter. Pulling her closer to him, he whispered in her ear. "Aeryn, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"  
  
"I don't know I.it's just."  
  
A tech interrupted them, "Excuse, the Diagnosan will see you now."  
  
Aeryn stood still holding onto John's hand. Turning her eyes to him he could see the apprehension. He tried to reassure her by saying. "It'll be okay no matter what.we're in this together."  
  
Giving him a weak smile; they followed the tech.  
  
#####################  
  
John stood across from Aeryn as she relax on the examining table. The Diagnosan ran the scanner over her. He would mumble occasionally. His translator glanced at Creighton nervously every few microts.  
  
Ignoring him, John watched every move the Diagnosan was making. Aeryn's apprehension had disturbed him.she had been upset one morning after waking from a nightmare. She couldn't remember what it had been about, but she had been frightful over the baby. Concerned, John had asked Pilot to search for a Diagnosan to help put Aeryn's fears to rest. Nothing really drastic had happened to them for the past six monens.maybe that was it. It had been too quiet for too long.  
  
The Diagnosan walked around the table putting his instruments away. He started to talk, his translator Nosia listening before turning to them.  
  
"Master Xian says that all is well with the children. Your pregnancy."  
  
"Whoa.Whoa.What do you mean children?" John demanded as he moved over to Aeryn, who was attempting to sit up. Placing his hands on her back and shoulder, John gave her a gentle pull upwards.  
  
"Master Xian doesn't understand your confusion. Surely you know you are having multiple births." The Diagnosan chattered rapidly to Nosia.  
  
Aeryn gasped she as spread both hands protectively across her stomach, fear raced through her. She knew something had been wrong but.. that would explain so much.goddess what was happening to her and her children????  
  
"Are you sure your diagnosis is correct?" she asked.  
  
Nosia translated, "The instruments do not lie.Master Xian doesn't lie.you have a female and male.the gene pool is a strange combination but cohesive."  
  
"I didn't mean to imply that.that you don't' know what you're doing," Aeryn swallowed hard to keep from crying. "It's just that before I came here we were expecting only one child.the female.I just don't understand what is going on."  
  
The Diagnosan moved back around his equipment. Lights blinked and instruments hummed once more. The screen just above them flashed the image of the babies. Stunned into disbelief both stared with total fascination.  
  
"God, Aeryn, would you look at that."  
  
Two fully develop babies moved in a dance in their warm cocoon. One held up his hand, fingers extended as if he was waving. The other stretched and then brought her thumb up to her mouth.  
  
They were so real yet.how.where did this little boy come from. A smile formed on John's lips. ' His daughter.his son?' Frowning he looked back over to the Diagnosan.  
  
"Well?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Nosia translated the fast questions being fired by Xian, "When did you start noticing changes?"  
  
Shaking herself out of her stupor Aeryn said, "Ah.ah, about a monen ago."  
  
"Aeryn.?" John looked at her in confusion, "You didn't say anything to me."  
  
"I know it was just.you know little things over a length of time," She tried to pacify him.  
  
"What changes?" Nosia asked.  
  
"At first I had a sharp pain in my lower back- it radiated around to the lower half of my stomach. It only lasted a few microts. I thought it was something I might have eaten."  
  
John's hand tightened on her arm. Patting it she looked over at the Diagnosan. "My appetite is greater then before.I have had dizziness.slower. and."  
  
"Larger." John finished for her.  
  
"Yeah, that too," She nodded her head in remembrance over Ian asking why Mommy was so fat.  
  
"Don't you have a medical section on your ship to be examined?" Nosia asked, looking over at his master.  
  
"Yes.no.I mean we have a medical bay but no real healer.at lease not now." John answered turning his gaze back up at the image of the babies.  
  
"Are the children all right?" Aeryn whispered aloud, her fear starting to overtake her. 'Frell, these emotions.'  
  
Sensing it, John put his arm around her shoulders trying to give her support and comfort. His own heart was racing; his mind was in a spin trying to take everything in. And here he was thinking how in the last few monens had been calm. He should have known.a frown marred his brow.  
  
"Honey, don't you remember that morning you woke from a nightmare ---about a monen ago--- and how upset you were about the baby?"  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
The Diagnosan stopped what he was doing and inquired, "What dream?"  
  
"I don't really remember it. I felt as if.I don't know as if maybe someone was holding me down and I couldn't." She turned to John and said. "I felt as if people were around us.talking. They were doing things to me.to the baby."  
  
Shaking her head, she growled in frustration. "I don't know how to explain it. It wasn't like I saw or heard them. it was just a feeling ."  
  
"There is no indication that you or either child had been experimented on." Nosia said. "Master Xian, has tested the cell structure of the male child and it matches the same time span of the female. He is sorry, but there is nothing else he can do."  
  
"But the boy.he is normal like the girl? He's not going to be different.strange.deformed.or whatever?" John couldn't hide the exasperation he was feeling. "No, the child appears normal as the other." Nosia hesitated before asking, "Master Xian wants to know if you want to terminate the male? It will cause your other child to be born early but she is developed enough to survive. "  
  
"NO!!!" Aeryn screamed coldly as she slid off the table, away from John. Taking a step back from the others, she threatened in a frigid voice, "If you touch my .either of my children I will kill you."  
  
"Aeryn.baby, no one is suggesting you have to do this. He was just asking." John tried to calm her, shocked by her change of attitude.  
  
Turning her attention to him and demanded, "And what do you want, John? It.he is.what do you want to do with him?"  
  
"Alive. I can't.no, Aeryn, I want him alive. to be born with his sister. We'll deal with this.we'll get through this somehow, but I want him alive," John stated firmly.  
  
Aeryn studied him. The desire---the need to protect this child was so great, but why? Goddess, what is going on-she knew John would be there for them and her as he always was, so why did she question it now?  
  
"I want to go home to Moya," she cried.  
  
Disturbed he just held out his arms to her. She melted into them as she silently cried against him.  
  
To continue.. 


	2. How My Family Grows…

Part 2: How My Family Grows.  
  
D'Argo glanced over at a group of children running and playing what he could swear was a game call 'Chase' from earth. He now was glad they had remained with the children at this play area. It warmed his hearts to hear the laughter filling the air. Ian ran past them being chased by a tall reedy child.  
  
Aeryanna sat between her Aunt Chi and Uncle D'Argo talking a metro a microt. "Uncle D'Argo, why didn't Mommy and Daddy tell me that Ian was adopted? He looks like Mommy.how is that? Why did Daddy say that it would make him so special? He's nothing but a brat."  
  
"Aeryanna.Aeryanna." Chiana tried to break into the girl's demands.  
  
Laying his hand on Aeryanna's shoulder, D'Argo just looked down at her. Quieting, the little girl raised her tear-filled eyes up to his, and asked in a small voice. "Don't they think I'm special too?"  
  
In his deep gruff voice he asked. "Do you really think your parents love you less?"  
  
Twisting her fingers together, she said. "I know they love me it's just that."  
  
The silence lingered for a microt. "It's just that. if being adopted makes you special, then what does that make me?"  
  
"Just as special," Chiana stated firmly, reaching over to touch Aeryanna's entwined fingers.  
  
Peeking up at her Aunt and Uncle a smile appeared on Aeryanna's face. "You think?"  
  
"Of course, you're a girl and that makes you."  
  
"Very special." Laughingly, Aeryanna reached out for Chiana to hug her.  
  
D'Argo was relieved as the moment passed. He glanced over at Ian playing with a few children the child had befriended. He half listened to Chiana and Aeryanna talking, wondering what was taking John and Aeryn so long, when John's voice came over the comms.  
  
"D'Argo?"  
  
"Yes, John. Is everything all right?"  
  
"Not really. Can you and Chi take the kids back to Moya?"  
  
Concerned D'Argo's eyes met Chiana's. Understandingly Chi stood up and said. "Come on, Aeryanna, let's get Ian so we can go eat."  
  
"That's Daddy.Hi, Daddy." Aeryanna called to her father.  
  
"Yeah, darling, how's my special girl?"  
  
"Missing you and Mommy. When are you coming back?"  
  
"Soon, honey. Your Mommy says hi. Now I need to talk to your Uncle D'Argo so."  
  
"Tell Mommy hi for me. Aunt Chi is going to take us for supper. Are you and Mommy coming soon?"  
  
"Maybe later. I love you, baby, now let me."  
  
"I'll tell Ian you said we're to eat now. And that you said I was special too. Bye, Daddy. Tell Mommy I love her."  
  
"I will. Bye now."  
  
After they had left, D'Argo turned from them and asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Special too?"  
  
"I'll clarify later. Now what is wrong?"  
  
"I can't explain it at the moment but we'll be back up to Moya in."  
  
"John, I thought we agreed to let the children spend sometime on the planet."  
  
"I know.I know.it's just. Look, D'Argo, as I said I just can't explain just now. Why don't you take the kids and get something to eat and then take them back to Moya?"  
  
Glancing back over at Chiana and the children, he sighed in frustration. "John, are you and Aeryn in any kind of danger? What in the frell is wrong?"  
  
"We're fine.it's just.look we're not in any kind of danger here.but as soon as we get back to Moya we'll explain everything.please keep the children safe and tell them that we're.we're see them in couple of arns, okay?"  
  
"If you're sure. We'll see you in two arns or I'll be back down for you." D'Argo stated firmly.  
  
"Thanks, D."  
  
A foreboding feeling came over D'Argo.and he didn't like it, but he had to keep his godchildren safe. He joined the others as they made their way over to the food vendors.  
  
##################  
  
Aeryn sat looking out over the city. She had come along way from when all she wanted to be was a Prowler Pilot. Now she was a wife . a mother . a member of a family.and individual. Her hand rested on to of the baby's mound, her fingers involuntary started to make small circles on top.  
  
Standing behind her, John unabashedly watched this beautiful woman. He was startled out of his musing when Aeryn spoke.  
  
"You know no matter how he got here. it feels right somehow. It's." she let her voice fade as she looked down at her stomach. "It feels as if he belonged here all the time."  
  
John sat next to her and asked. "What feeling.memories that you have of that night.the dream.what do you remember?"  
  
"Not so much as remember, it's more like.I don't know.it was just so surreal somehow. Lights.I remember it seemed so bright. Hands not touching, but I could feel them everywhere. Sounds.murmuring.like a hundred voices buzzing in my ears all at once. "  
  
Breaking off again she reached for John's hand, her eyes meeting his. "It felt like nothing I've felt before and hope not to again. What is happening to us? Why would they.whoever they are.do this to us?"  
  
Putting his arm around her shoulders, John pulled her close. He wasn't sure if it was to give her comfort or to get comfort. He just knew she was his life, and it frightened him not knowing how to prevent these invaders from coming back again  
  
"Do you remember. maybe hearing a word.understanding something they might have said?" he asked, kissing her on the side of her head.  
  
"No.it's still vague.it's not like I am seeing this, John."  
  
"I know.I know. Well, no matter what.this little guy is ours. We'll just have to see what comes of it I guess."  
  
Turning in his arms Aeryn faced him. "I talked to the Diagnosan about someone who maybe could do a deeper cellular study.someone who understood about exogenetics."  
  
"Who did he recommend?"  
  
"A Diagnosan known as Haguss. He's not that far from here on the commerce world in the Icor sector."  
  
"As long as he's not liked our old friend Namtar. Do you want to go to him to see if he can help?" John asked in a low direct voice.  
  
"I don't know.yes.no.John, we have to know how this came about."  
  
"All right. I'll ask Pilot if we can head that way, but now we have some explaining to do to our children and our friends."  
  
Standing she gave an uneasy laugh. "Now that is going to take a lot of explaining."  
  
"Amen to that." 


	3. The Fairies Tell

Part 3: The Fairies Tell.  
  
Everyone sat around the tables in the center chamber, looking at Aeryn and John in total astonishment. Ian got up and moved over to stand in front of his mother.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby brother too?"  
  
"Yes, Ian, it seems that way," Aeryn answered him.  
  
"How come you didn't know about him earlier, Mommy?" Ian asked innocently.  
  
"Well."  
  
Aeryn looked up at John standing beside her. "He's sort of a surprise to your Mom and me too. The Diagnosan said that he's."  
  
"John, I may not know a lot about human females having babies but I do understand enough about Sebeceans to know that a second nearly full term child just doesn't appear in the mother's womb over night. Its.its impossible," Chiana stated.  
  
"Could the Diagnosan be wrong?" D'Argo asked.  
  
" I know that Chiana!" John stressed firmly. "And no the Doc diagnosed it right. We saw them on the imager. The little boy was waving at us."  
  
"And our daughter was sucking her thumb." Aeryn said smiling.  
  
Uncomfortable at their continuing stare, John said, "Look, Guys, I don't know how to explain what in the frell is going on. the stork just forgot until the last moment and decided what the hell.and just planted the kid that is fully develop in time too be born along with his sister. The fact remains that this is our child. I have asked Pilot to take us the Icor sector where we can see some dude called Haguss. Hopefully he might be able to help explain what is going on."  
  
Aeryanna had been staring at her mother's belly. She mumbled out, "Not the stork but the fairies did it."  
  
"Fairies?"  
  
"Yeah, Daddy, like in the book Grandpa gave me."  
  
John moved over to his daughter. Sitting down he looked at her. "What fairies?"  
  
"Like the fairies in the book that came and exchanged a human baby for one of theirs."  
  
"Changeling? Aeryanna, the fairies didn't exchange your sister," John explained. "We're not talking about fairies or changelings. We're talking about how this other child came about."  
  
"I know," Aeryanna murmured as she looked down at her hands. Reaching out John put a finger under Aeryanna's chin.  
  
"Aery."  
  
D'Argo interrupted by demanding. "John, are these fairies responsible for what has happen to Aeryn and.?"  
  
"No!" Shaking his head John glanced over at D'Argo. "No, they're just a story.a legend from my homeworld."  
  
"How was it the intruders were get aboard Moya without Pilot or her detecting them? Why would they do this?" growling D'Argo slammed his cup down.  
  
"I haven't a clue, D," John said looking back down at his daughter. "Aery, what do you mean by fairies?"  
  
Aeryanna sitting next to her mother moved closer to her. "I saw them the night the fairies came to visit you."  
  
"Why were you in our room?" John gently asked.  
  
"I wasn't feeling good. I got scared and wanted to be near you and Mommy." She looked down at her fingers. "Both of you were asleep.I saw the big furry throw on the floor at the foot of your bed."  
  
She fell quiet. Aeryn put her finger under her daughter's chin raising it. "Did you crawl onto it and fall a sleep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Honey, you can tell us. What did they look like? We do believe you," John tried to reassure her.  
  
"The room got all bright and it woke me up. I saw these bright colorful transparent shapes.they looked like fairies, Daddy."  
  
Aeryn put her arm around Aeryanna. "How many were there? What where they doing?"  
  
"I not sure maybe five. Two stood over Daddy while he slept. Two stood over, you Mommy, with their hands waving over your body and sissy."  
  
"That's it?" Chiana asked.  
  
"No, one came to me. She was a shiny blue that turned pink. She sang to me," Aeryanna explained patiently.  
  
D'Argo frowned. "She?"  
  
"Yes, she sang me a song," Aeryanna smiled.  
  
"What did she sing about?"  
  
"About time. She said it always a matter of time. To correct the past is to correct the future." Aeryanna repeated. "That this reality is now as it should be." Aeryanna looked seriously at her father. "Daddy, the fairies said time and relativity are what we live in.must live in if the future is to be assured."  
  
Surprise John asked her. "This is what the female fairy sang to you?"  
  
" Yes," Aeryanna said growing serious. " Daddy, what did she mean that this is reality as it should be? Just before they turned into fairy dust, they all sang time and relativity are what we live in.must live in if the future is to be assured. I don't understand?"  
  
"I'm not sure." John looked over at Chiana, who was holding Ian close to her. "Chi, why don't you take Aeryanna and Ian to visit Pilot and see if we're close to the Icor system yet?"  
  
"Why?" she asked as D'Argo nudged her from the back. "Okay. Come you two let's go see Pilot."  
  
Ian came to stand by Aeryanna in front of their mother. "You, sissy and our new brother are going to be all right, Mommy?"  
  
Touching both of her children's faces she said. "Yes, we'll be fine. Now go with Chi to talk to Pilot for a while."  
  
Ian ran from the room shouting. "Race ya."  
  
"No, you won't." Aeryanna chased after him, with Chiana reluctantly following.  
  
John shared a look with Aeryn and D'Argo. "It is always about time."  
  
"Einstein's people?" Aeryn asked at the same time D'Argo said, "The ancients?"  
  
"I have no idea as to who or why." John shook his head perplexed.  
  
"Then maybe they're trying to play with fate to set things right," suggested Aeryn. . John snorted as he looked out into space. "Intergalactic fairies.great. Only fate is fate, it can't be played with, babe."  
  
John wondered to himself who in the frell could these creatures be and why would it matter if this little boy was born. Whatever the case may be, this reality time line was set with a new addition to the Crichton line. 


End file.
